Фиксипелки:А кто такие фиксики?
«'А кто такие фиксики'» — песенка-фиксипелка, заглавная тема мультсериала «Фиксики», которая звучит во вступлении и окончании каждой серии. В данной песенке поётся об некоторых особенностях жизни фиксиков, после чего добавляют что это «Большой, большой секрет!» Текст (русская версия) Первая версия До чего же Фиксики Маленького роста! Нам их и через очки Разглядеть непросто. Они такая мелочь, Что их почти что нет А кто такие Фиксики — Большой, большой секрет! Вторая версия Они чинят изнутри Утюги, моторы, Телефоны, MP3, Прочие приборы. Без них часы не ходят, Без них не светит свет. А кто такие Фиксики — Большой, большой секрет! Третья версия Я недавно их видал, — Не поймал лишь малость, Только папа мне сказал: «Брось ты, показалось». Поймать их невозможно, Нельзя напасть на след. А кто такие Фиксики — Большой, большой секрет! Четвёртая версия Есть у них условный знак Я узнал случайно: Нужно пальцы сделать так. Только это тайна. Они передают вам Свой пламенный привет, Но кто такие Фиксики — Большой, большой секрет! Пятая версия Чтобы настоящим стать Профессионалом. Фиксик должен много знать — И уметь немало! У фиксиков есть школы и университет. А кто такие фиксики — Большой, большой секрет! А кто такие фиксики — Большой, большой секрет! Текст (английская версия) Первая версия Can you believe that Fixies are Such itty-bitty creatures? Even when they’re magnified It’s hard to see their features. They’re tiny, infinitesimal. So small it makes you doubt. But if you meet a Fixie, please Don’t let their secret out! Вторая версия They take care of our machines Irons, phones, and toasters MP3s and TV screens Even rollercoasters. Without them clocks stop ticking; Without them lights go out! But if you meet a Fixie, please Don’t let their secret out! Третья версия I almost caught one yesterday, I chased him but he fled. But if I told my dad he’d say, “It’s all inside your head!” You really cannot catch them, Or find their whereabouts. But if you meet a Fixie, please Don’t let their secret out! Четвёртая версия Fixies have a special sign I happened to discover. They hold three fingers in the air And flash it to each other. They send their greetings to you, They sing them and they shout. But if you meet a Fixie, please Don’t let their secret out! Интересные факты *В полнометражном мультфильме «Фиксики: Большой секрет» была использована похожая песня под названием «Большой секрет». *В четвёртой версии заставки появляется отсылка на фильм "Люди в Чёрном", когда Папус, Мася, Симка и Нолик нарядились в пиджак и использовали стиратель памяти. *В каждой серии заставка выбирается случайно. Тем не менее, в сериях про лабораторию Чудакова обычно используется пятая версия. *Во всех заставках кроме пятой версии использована старая 2D-модель Симки жёлтого цвета и длинным телом. *В программе «Вечерний Ургант» Александр Розембаум исполнил кавер на третью версию заставки. *В серии «Машина времени» Дедус напевает эту песню. *На телеканале «Мульт» во время рекламы "Фиксиков" был использован мотив этой песни, со следующим текстом: «''А кто такие фиксики? Большой, большой секрет! А сколько про них мультиков? Большой, большой секрет! Что будет в новых сериях? Большой, большой секрет! А где их можно посмотреть? А тут секрета нет!''». *С выходом четвёртого сезона данная фиксипелка будет дополнена ещё одной версией. Видео thumb|right|335pxthumb|left|335 px Категория:Песни